Les fantastiques aventures des supercakes
by Suuubliime
Summary: Non ? Serieusement ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des supercakes ? De ces petits gâteau qui ont marqué l'histoire ? Mais alors vous ne pouvez mourrir tranquille sans connaître l'histoire de ces pâtisseries qui ont tant fait fait pour le monde de One Piece !


_Salut tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'ai sorti cette idée… mais j'espère que les histoires de pâtisserie que je vous raconterai vont vous plaire ! On commence avec un petit cupcake !_

_Bonne lecture chère passionné de pâtisserie !_

Like an awesome cupcake

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais posé sur ce plateau d'argent, et personne ne daignait prêter attention aux moindres grammes de sucre de ma petite personne. Pourtant, j'étais beau. Oui, vraiment très beau. Ma pate était moelleuse et d'une jolie couleur blanche, et mon nappage rose aurait rendue jaloux n'importe quelle pâtisserie. J'avais même eu droit à des bonbons pour me décorer. Des bonbons tout petits, et des minuscules cœurs en sucres, rien que pour moi !

Tous les autres avaient disparus, j'étais maintenant seul. Abandonné sur mon plateau, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi personne ne me regardait ? N'étais-je point à leur goût ? Une mouche s'était-elle égarée dans mes parties intimes ? Un de mes cœurs s'étaient-ils malencontreusement brisé ?

Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que personne ne s'arrête devant moi me rassurait. Ces instants que tous passaient à vaquer à leurs médiocres occupations de créatures étranges me donnaient plus de temps. Plus de temps à vivre.

- Que comptes-tu faire du trésor ? demandait un homme aux cheveux jaunes.

Il portait des étranges morceaux de verre tout rond sur ce petit morceau de pâte qui dépassait de ce qui devait être la face qu'il montrait aux autres. Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé avoir les petites choses rondes qu'il avait. C'était joli, ça brillait. Et on pouvait même parfois se voir dedans !

- Le laisser sur cette île.

- Et attendre que quelqu'un vienne le prendre ?

- Exactement Silvers.

Celui s'appelait Silvers soupira. Je ne comprenais guère pourquoi. Certes, il était vrai que l'homme qui lui faisait face était exaspérant. N'aurait-il pas pu trouver mieux que ces deux touffes de poils pour se décorer ? Et ce chapeau qu'il portait. Sa couleur jurait affreusement avec celle de ses cheveux.

- Tu as conscience qu'il faudra attendre longtemps, peut-être même une éternité, avant qu'une personne parvienne à débarquer sur l'île ? continua Silvers.

A ces mots, l'homme à ce qui devait être une moustache, comme l'appelait ces grandes pâtisseries, éclata de rire. Un son strident, désagréable. Rien à voir avec le miens ! Moi, quand on me mettait dans la bouche, je produisais un son doux, pareil à la plus belle des mélodies. Et ne parlons pas de mon odeur ! Délicieuse, c'était le mot, oui, tout chez moi était délicieux, pour le plus grand plaisir de vos papilles. Et cette pâtisserie, avec sa grande moustache et ses rires disgracieux, ne risquait pas d'être mangée.

- J'espère bien !

- Roger… soupira le blond.

Roger devint soudainement sérieux. Il joignit ses deux gros morceaux de pâtes -ses mains- sur son plateau en bois –bureau-, et dit, d'une voix calme :

- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est attirer des pirates, leurs donné envie de se lancer à la recherche de mon trésor. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que cela pourrait représenter ? Des tas d'enfants, d'hommes, et qui sait, même de femme, se lanceront à sa poursuite, la tête pleine de rêve !

Silvers, le blond, ne put retenir un sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Et bon sucre, pourquoi personne ne me prêtait attention ? Pourquoi ? O cruel dieu gâteau ! Pourquoi ? Ne me suis-je donc pas bien tenu lors de ma cuisson ? Ma pâte contient-elle de mauvais ingrédient ? Mon odeur n'est-elle pas attirante ? Mes cœurs en sucres se fendent en deux, si tu savais comme ils sont brisés dieu gâteau…

- Es-tu réellement prêt à laisser ton trésor sur cette île ? A repartir sans ? insista Silvers, toujours sans aucun regard pour moi et mes cœurs en sucres.

- Evidemment !

Le moustachu eut un grand sourire enfantin. Silvers se leva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la luxueuse pièce, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit violement, allant se fracasser contre un mur recouvert d'étagères portant des manuscrits tous plus lourds les uns que les autres.

- Capitaine !

Le nouvel arrivant, un homme aux yeux aussi brillant que des étoiles. Une comparaison intéressante. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé avoir des paillettes aussi brillantes que les siennes. L'étoile s'inclina, le bout de son nez effleurant le parquet lustré.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? questionna Roger en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir.

- Monsieur, nous avons tiré à la courte paille, et c'est moi qui est perdu, je suis donc venu ici seul, monsieur, seul. Vous devez aussi savoir que nous étions quatre à le surveiller, et que cela n'est en rien de ma faute, mais de la leur ! Les ingrats se sont tous endormis ! Quand à Hudson, il était trop saoul pour avoir les yeux en face des trous !

- Parle, le coupa Roger.

- Capitaine… C'est que… Evidemment ce n'est pas de ma faute… Mais… Le trésor… Je veux dire, votre trésor capitaine… Le One Piece… Nous l'avons… Il s'est…

- Oui ?

- Perdu. Il s'est perdu.

- Perdu ?

- Perdu capitaine. Perdu comme une coccinelle dans du raisin, un homme poisson sur terre, des pièces d'ors dans les fonds marins, un…

- J'ai compris ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

- Et bien… la coque s'est ouverte, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute capitaine, et le One Piece s'est noyé dans les fonds marins.

Silvers observait avec inquiétude le capitaine, figé, près de la porte. Roger tournait le bout de sa moustache autour de l'un de ses doigts. Brusquement, alors que la tension était à son comble, et que le matelot aux yeux d'étoiles imaginait toutes les morts dramatiques auquel il aurait droit, Roger éclata de rire. Les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce en restèrent bouche-bée. Pourquoi riait-il donc ? Aurais-je manqué une plaisanterie ? Ou une de ses pépites s'étaient-elle égarée dans son cerveau ? Etait-il fou ?

- Mais c'est pas grave ! On n'aura qu'à faire croire à tout le monde que le One Piece existe toujours, et on mettra quelque chose d'autre à sa place ! rigola-t-il en abattant sous l'impulsion sa grande main sur son plateau.

- Et… Que comptes-tu mettre à la place ? questionna Silvers, perplexe.

Moi aussi j'étais perplexe. La pâtisserie moustachue était bonne pour la poubelle. Regardait comment elle riait ! Ne comprenait-elle pas la gravité de la situation ? En parlant de ça, qu'elle était la situation ? Pourquoi les deux autres pâtisseries avaient une tête d'enterrement sur leurs visages ?

- Ce cupcake ! déclara avec un brin de fierté Roger.

Il désignait mon plateau. Le plateau d'argent. Sur lequel je reposais. Seul.

Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit. Tous les regards étaient enfin tournés vers moi, moi, et uniquement moi ! Ils remarquaient enfin ma splendeur inégalable, mon allure digne d'un roi, mes cœurs en sucres d'une magnifique couleur, sentait mon odeur sucrée. Je sentis mon égo gonfler. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

- Le One Piece est un cupcake mes amis ! s'écria le grand moustachu en m'enfermant dans un coffre.

Je n'étais pas prêt d'être mangé.

_Bah oui, personne ne sait ce qu'est le One piece, alors pourquoi pas un cupcake ? :p_

_N'oubliez pas mon commentaire, à bientôt !_


End file.
